Butterflies
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: Here's a chapter story about Sayu- well, about what I think she would do with the Death note when she's...retard. Or something. Jigoku Shoujo-based. . Sorry. No pairings as of now . RxR please. Thank you :3 Rated T to be safe.


A/N: I've been meaning to write this for so long, and here's my dream come true:3 A (hopefully) long chapter story about Sayu getting her hands on the Death note. This is something I've thought of happening, really. Just pure imagination. She is still in her unstable mental state, though, so it still follows the plot.

Kinda.

No pairings (or at least the way I see it). Just pure solemn-ness. Chuu!

Comments and reviews are very welcome, as always. The more you comment, the faster and better future chappies shall be written! x3

Disclaimer: Sigh. I still don't own anything.

-

Purpose

-

-

She felt silly.

Perhaps that was an understatement. But for now she couldn't bear herself to find the right words to define what she truly felt like- and settled for something as mundane as that.

Silly. She felt really silly.

The fabric was soft, soothing. It trailed her bare skin like butterfly wings, gently caressing, making her shudder. Her small hands traced the beautifully made silk, moving all the way up to her cold neck. Her deep obsidian eyes- dark and menacing, though once a loving hazel- stared on into the darkness, the only light coming from the small spaces between the dark curtains. She then raised both her hands, the sleeves of her kimono trailing her arms, though just slightly, around her eye-level. She is oblivious to what she is doing, mused the rogue shinigami, as he eyed her from behind. She is encased in that lonesome confinement within the depths of her mind, her movements becoming less human...and more remote.

She looks insane.

Below her, half concealed by the rest of her dress, was a dark notebook that looked vaguely familiar- though she, having been trapped in her own mind, cannot put a finger on what it is, until he had personally told her of its existence (and here he snickers, amused at how dull yet complicated these humans are). Though the kanji written in white ink- almost silver in the darkness- spelled clearly as something menacing.

Death note.

She knows the meaning now; and nobody else knew of it. He knows, he told her himself. She had reacted in a way he hadn't imagined- smiling faintly, and saying "Kira" in a dazed manner (and subconsciously he had feared her expression, at the unknown knowledge that dwelled within her deep glazed eyes). It is a game he had invited her to play, a game which she had freely accepted. Now there is no turning back. But with the state she had been in, her inhuman, dead state, it is better to move on with things like this than to stay.

A soft chuckle is heard from behind her, close to her ears, but she does not acknowledge it. She knows who it is and for what it was done for. In fact, if she felt a little more joyous, a little more giddy, she would have laughed at herself- at how stupid she looked like, posing like some hell girl.

"It suits you," he complimented, his voice hoarse like all other's of his kind.

She does not reply, but instead walked towards the door. The cottage was small, but cozy, though there was nobody in it but her and her monstrous companion. Her mother had gone out to buy groceries, and she was left alone in her solitude.

She couldn't have wished for more.

Her dark eyes shimmered in the sunlight once she exited her home, a soft breeze playing with her hair, picking at her skirts. A man passed by- innocent and jolly-faced, beaming at her- and she watched him emotionlessly; in her vision the man's name and lifespan glowing in gleaming crimson above his head.

She moved on, leaving the wooden door of her small shed open, swinging in the wind. She knew nobody would break in- they were almost isolated in the place, surrounded by countless Sakura trees and a small river with plenty of stones, a temple nearby being the only other place that was inhabited. The jolly man earlier was its caretaker.

It was funny how she kept from wearing anything to protect her feet- not even a mere pair of socks coated the fair, fragile skin, though she walked, unbothered, over the small stones and pebbles on the path. she was, after all, going to stay somewhere fresh- the said river just a few blocks away. There was no need for her to wear anything for her feet.

The first touch of cold liquid made her shudder, and quickly she withdrew her foot from the flowing stream, though rather reluctantly. Her shinigami waited farther behind, watching with mild interest. He had been told that she was just going to 'freshen up' before 'getting the job done'- whatever that meant. He had given her the Death note on a whim- not truly wishing to return to the Shinigami world and become bored again. But it was better than what he imagined- this girl, this young woman of a mere 20 years, was a crack pot by now, and with her brother now dead, he was expecting her to crumble and become emotionally weakened. Yet instead she vowed revenge and decided to fulfill her brother's goal.

He remembered the conversation as if it was from yesterday; He dropped the note purposely beside her bed, and when she woke up a few hours later she touched it and gained ownership- and was given the ability to see his existence. She neither screamed nor fainted- but listened carefully (or so he thought) to his explanations, told her of her brother's death, and the notebook he was giving her. And instead of fear, comprehension and purpose glimmered in her bright eyes, and from her sweet little mouth came that profane word he wasn't expecting to hear: Kira.

Yes, she had said that word. She must've known everything before he told her any of it. Her bond was strong with her brother's, and no doubt she knew what he was doing without being aware of it. Only when she lost her mind did she welcome those thoughts- and understood.

Though this girl rarely said anything at all, unlike her brother, it was fun accompanying her everywhere- the Forrest, the temple, her little walks around the place, and the place where a flowing stream was located, where they were now.

"Take me to Near."

He turned, surprised that now she had chosen to speak, and of all sentences too. He saw her ankle-deep in the crystal stream, the hem of her kimono damp. Her round eyes were focused on him alone, and he felt himself tense up a bit- such was the peculiarity of her nature that it scared him.

"Near?" he repeated the name, like it was the first time he's heard of it. Then, remembering that she was the kind who rarely spoke at all, he continued with his delayed reply without waiting for her confirmation. "He's too far away, back in Tokyo. Do you really wish to go there?"

She nodded, a small malicious smile spreading on her lips. "Yes, we'll go there."

And with that, she lowered herself into the flowing river.

-

Near did not expect any visitors throughout the whole day. So when he was told that there was someone who wished to see him, he was reluctant to meet with the said person. His guard and suspicion heightened when he was told that this visitor was the sister of the notorious Kira, or Light Yagami, whom he had been notified to be confined in a remote place in Japan, a long way from Tokyo. What irked him was the fact that she was alone- or rather, that she came alone. Being the famous successor of L, he knew danger before seeing it.

"Lester-san, please accompany me." he said to one of his few accomplices, and with a curt nod the said man took his coat and followed Near out of the room and into the lobby where his guest was waiting.

He raised his eyebrows when she met his gaze- and he was greeted with a glazed look, holding no emotion...and no intention. It unnerved him, that look.

"Sayu, correct?" he asked her, and she smiled at him sweetly. Something stirred within him as she did so, adding a mental note that this girl was just a pretty face...just in case he'd forget.

"And you are Near, I presume?" she asked back, though it was obvious that this was a mere alias...she knew his name. All she to do was write it down in the piece of the Death note that was hidden under her obi. But now is not the time...she wanted to play. Until at least he is aware of what she is capable of doing.

Ryuk snickered at this.

Near, apparently, had touched the same Death note Sayu had, so he took notice of the shinigami...without saying so.

"Near-san," she called softly for his attention, and he turned his eyes to her, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Yes? What is it that you wish to speak of?"

She took a long, deep breath, and he cut through her quickly, not caring if he sounded rude. "Sayu-chan, why don't we sit down first?" then he said to Lester, "Please get us some tea."

Lester nodded and left to do as he was told, while Near and Sayu settled themselves on the couch nearby.

"Please continue," Near said politely, indicating to her with his hand.

She smiled a bittersweet smile at that. "You killed my brother." she said simply.

His eyes widened, staring at her own pretty hazel orbs incredulously. But he did not lose his cool. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, perhaps I really did."

Awkward silence fell between them.

"He...he was a good man. He could have been better." Near breathed, opening his eyes and looking up at her. To his great surprise, she was crying. Disregarding this, he continue on, "He twisted good and evil in his mind, Sayu. In the end, he was the very person he had been fighting all along."

She was quiet, drawing on a piece of hotel spare papers found on the coffee table before them; once her hand slid to her obi to smoothen the creases, and he found that movement rather discomforting. There was something wrong here.

And yet he couldn't do anything about it.

"You're right about that," he heard her say, and he forgot all about his insecurities around her and stared into her eyes to listen. "Big brother...had always been noble. I think he knew of the consequences he was going to endure someday, but he sacrificed even himself in the end..." she stopped scribbling on the sheet on her hand, sniffed, wiped the tears in her eyes with the back of the hand that held the pen, then grinned at him. "I do too."

He let out a gasp as he suddenly felt pain shoot up his veins, triggering his heart to jerk, and he slid to the floor, gasping. There was a crash that came from somewhere behind them, and another dull thump. Near was able to catch sigh of Halle and Giovanni collapse at the end of the staircases, where they probably came down from, and Lester who had fallen with the tea and porcelain wares. Before he shut his eyes, however, he saw the last thing he wanted to see- her malicious angel smile, on her pallid unblemished face with the rich locks of her main tucked neatly behind her ears, enough for him to get a glimpse of her sneering almond eyes.

-

A/N: Yay! At last, chapter one is in the bag! xD Phew, to think I wouldn't have finished this sooner...but oh well. A bit OOC on Near's part- I just can't seem to capture how he really roles, you know what I mean? . Oh well. Hopefully I'd finish chapter two this fast; things in real life are a bother again. Sigh. And the exams are coming up...review and/or comment please. It makes real life a lot bearable, really. Thanks so much in advance:3


End file.
